User talk:Ben the Claw
Hey everyone! Welcome to meh talk page! if you would like to talk to me,contact me,or anything else this is the place to do it! So welcome to my talk page and feel free to message the me the Wildcat here anytime! Welcome! Hi Ben the Claw, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 22:38, January 8, 2010 Welcome! Welcome and hi! If you need any help feel free to ask me and one way or another i'll find the answer to yore question. Go to here and click the plus sign on the shoutbox widget. You can talk to other users there. Bye for now.--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:01, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi Cuz! Ben the Claw eh? Guess what, if you are a descendant of Urgatt Trunn, that's means you and I are kin! (Not really, only by characters). My character is Layla Goldeneyes. Cousin to Tsarmina and niece to Verdauga and Urgatt. I hope to see you around! P.S - Visit my sister if you can; Tazmaria Goldeneyes. -Layla Goldeneyes 02:34, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm on the shoutbox if ya wanna talk..--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) welcome wildcat ben to Redwall WIki. I be's an otter archer! i 'ope ye 'ave a great time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:37, January 11, 2010 (UTC) i'm currently on but me shoutbox isnt working. sorry mate-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) hi Hi Ben. I love the wildcats too. Ungatt Trunn was my favorite villan (probably because he was in Lord Brocktree). Anyway, I'll talk to you later,--Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 23:17, February 15, 2010 (UTC) hey hello.Lorgo galedeep 15:35, March 22, 2010 (UTC) whos...... side are ye on ben. brockkers's or ungatt's?Lorgo galedeep 15:44, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:04, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Sorry, but I never welcomed you earlier. Welcome to the wiki matey! I'm mainly writing this to say that Neildown told me you play Runescape and I was wondering if we could meet each other on there some time. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 00:59, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I also play Runescape, my username is Lordaika3 if you want to add me to your friend's list. I'm only level 59 though... [[User:Talanquel|'T'a'l'a'n'que'l']] Perish! 22:05, November 10, 2010 (UTC)